Often, dental and medical procedures, like endoscopy, require medical instruments to be passed orally, through a person's mouth. Some patient's may accidentally or otherwise close their mouths during the procedure which can harm the patient or ruin the medical instrument. In order to maintain a person's mouth open during a procedure, often an oral apparatus is placed in the person's mouth. However, many patients have different size mouths, and the oral apparatus placed in the person's mouth may be uncomfortable or difficult for the doctor to work around with the medical instrument. Therefore, improvements are needed so that an oral apparatus will fit properly in different size mouths and provide proper exposure for medical instruments to be passed orally.